


Movie fic

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Movie fic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Movie fic

## Movie fic

#### by Bertie

Title: Movie fic  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Unclassified  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: yeah I guess, but I may need to update later if I re-edit.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Thanks to Jessabelle, Vyper, Ursula and Georgia for helpful hints and beta. It starts out completely Krycekcentric but changes later:) Takes up just after the scene where Alex is in the silo in the episode Apocrypha. Not really any spoilers. Just possible scenario of who what when how and why Alex got out of the silo;) (Yes, that means he has two arms)  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

I am thoroughly nervous about this one. It is Krycekcentric at first, but its kinda understandable with the plot of the story. It is based on a 1959 sci fi move called The world, the flesh and the devil starring Harry Belafonte and Jose Ferrar. It is an AU of that movie and of the X-files. General summary of the movie: Harry Belafonte's character is a miner who is trapped underground in a cave in. When he finally digs himself out he is all alone on the planet--or so he thinks at first. 

* * *

Alex Krycek screamed, pounding on the silo door until he grew hoarse. In a fit of desperation, he kicked it and cried out from the shooting pain running up his leg. 

"Fuck!" he groaned, holding his foot. He slumped down to the floor of the silo and slowly fell back from exhaustion. In no time he was asleep. 

* * *

He groaned when he awoke, his whole body screaming in pain as if he had been run over by a steam roller. Looking around wildly, he suddenly sensed something different. The alien spacecraft was gone. He turned to look at the door and nearly screamed in relief when he saw that it was open. Feeling his gun still attached to his ankle, he felt better except for a major case of woolly mouth but he was not about to go searching for water until he was certain no one or no thing would approach him. The place was abandoned, so he quickly ran across the long paved road until he came to the fence surrounding the whole complex. Finding it unlocked, he opened it up and started running through the woods that stretched on one side of the place. As he came up to some houses, he slowed down, not wanting to frighten a civilian into calling the cops on him. The first house he came to had a large fence surrounding it, but the second house only had a low wooden structure marking the end of the person's property. Noticing a birdbath in the yard, just askew enough beside a large tree that he could easily get to it to drink some of the water without being seen before taking off again, he decided to take a chance. 

He paused a moment after dipping his hand in the birdbath and drinking a few swallows of water. Something wasn't right. It wasn't the fact that the silo door was open or the security gates were either. That was just CSM's style-to give him a way out after tormenting him for a bit. What was unsettling was that he hadn't heard a sound at all since he left the complex. No traffic, no people, not even bird song. That was downright eerie. Moving toward the house, he decided against drawing his gun and alarming anyone. He looked inside the windows, though they were all shuttered. He shrugged; thinking the family just wasn't home. Then he glanced over to the neighbor's house. It too looked abandoned. He moved to the side of the houses, trying to catch a glimpse of anything or sound. Nothing. Cautiously he moved to the front of the house. He stared in amazement; there wasn't a single person on the road or even, from what he could tell, in any of the houses. It was as if every living being was gone. He stumbled to the front door of the house and touched the doorknob, which opened easily for him. He shook himself. 'Is this some sort of Consortium neighborhood that was abandoned?' he thought to himself. He looked quickly at the interior; it was as if a whole family had just left suddenly. The house was fully furnished with pictures on the walls. There were knick-knacks on coffee tables and side lamps. He felt like an intruder, but that was something he was used to feeling. He continued to search the house finding no one. There were even clothes in the closet and drawers and posters on the wall of their child's bedroom. It didn't make sense. He had been in Consortium houses before but they never appeared so homelike. Most houses run by the Consortium were meant to be temporary stops for families, creating a thin veneer of normalcy for the family's residence in the community before they were moved on to the next assignment. 

Feeling hunger pains after the adrenaline rush subsided, he returned to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The food was still good but the light wasn't working. Turning to the kitchen light, he flipped it, but it didn't come on. So no electricity. He returned to the fridge and took out some sandwich material, thinking that whoever owned the place wouldn't be concerned about some missing cold cuts. Finding some bread in a bread keeper, he quickly prepared a sandwich. The power hadn't been out long because he found some cold beer, which he happily drank while eating. 

Deciding to check things out, he went over to the sink and flipped up the handle. Water streamed out. Well, that was something. Then he wondered if there was any hot water. Maybe he could take a quick shower if there was any hot water left. Returning to the bathroom, he stripped, then noticed his face and took some shaving cream from the back of the toilet and a razor behind the mirror. In no time he had shaved his 4 o' clock shadow. Then he took a shower, washing quickly, unsure how long it would be before the warm water cooled. He made sure everything was returned as he found them; he was going to be a neat little thief even if the family never returned. Such thoughts didn't disturb him, aware how families were quickly uprooted from their surroundings, since his own had been in very similar circumstances when he was a child. Usually the Consortium allowed the families to take some of their things. Seemed these poor sods didn't even have time to take their toothbrushes. Using one of the cleaner toothbrushes after washing it thoroughly, he brushed his teeth. He rarely got a chance to do that while he was on the run. 

He felt sleepy but he pushed it down, trying to decide his options. He went outside again and looked down the road. A car was in one driveway just down the road. Fearing that maybe there was someone still here or maybe one of the Consortium staying here temporarily, he approached the car cautiously and was surprised to find that the keys were in the ignition. Someone must be inside but he wasn't going to check the house out. He opened the car door, started the engine and drove away as fast as he could. Whoever had left the car keys in the ignition would hate themselves. He looked out his rearview mirror and was only slightly concerned that no one had come out of the house when he started the engine. For all he knew, CSM could have planted this on purpose just for him. Ignoring the reasons why, he continued on his way. 

After a moment, he turned on the radio, bored. The road he was on surely would have had some traffic but he hadn't seen any at all. When all he received on the radio was static, though, he began to worry. There had to be at least one radio station nearby. The moment the road ahead showed signs of a town, he felt a little better. North Dakota wasn't known for large cities, but there had to be somebody in the small town. His hope was severely dashed when he went to the nearest gas station, pulled up to a tank and saw that not a soul was in the store. He entered it, hoping that maybe the clerk was busy elsewhere. Then it hit him. There were no lights on in the store. Even in broad daylight a gas station had its lights on in the store. Grabbing several beef jerkies from one of the counters, he returned to his car and put the small packages on the passenger seat, suddenly uneasy. He went in search of another car, realizing the pumps would not work without electricity. Finding another car on the other side of the store, he went back into the store and grabbed a siphon and a small gas container off one of the shelves. He made quick work of it and after filling his tank with as much as he could get out of the other car, he returned to the store, found the bathroom and took a leak. He stared at his piss stream, trying not to ponder why he chose to come inside to do his business. He shook himself then flushed, happy to see that one thing wasn't run by electricity. Washing his hands afterwards, not even looking himself in the eye, he went back to his original car and screeched out of the gas station. His mind was racing but he refused to let a thought stick as he ate up the miles, going south and east as fast as he could. He got on the interstate and kept going, trying to keep his mind off the fact that after five hours of nonstop driving he still hadn't met a single person on the road. His hands began to shake. Taking one of the packages and ripping it open with his teeth, he chewed on the dried meat though he couldn't taste a thing, his mind still awhirl. 

Getting thirsty after driving for about six hours and feeling an odd comfort in keeping his eye on the road, though there was nothing ahead or behind him to really distract him, he stopped at a gas station. He grabbed a soda that was only slightly cool now, but he didn't care at this point. He returned to the road after filling his tank with another abandoned car's gas. He drove continuously, not caring how long it took him. He realized he was bound and determined to find another living soul somewhere. The place he definitely wanted to find someone alive was in DC. 

After driving several more hours, Krycek stopped to rest but found it difficult to sleep. The car was new, even had the 'new car' smell, but he couldn't sleep. So, he just rested his eyes until that grew tiresome. He got out and checked the radiator, the oil, even the windshield fluid and restarted the engine to check the transmission, then looked at the tires. Everything seemed fine. He sighed in relief. Knowing he couldn't sleep, he grabbed a beer and some more dried beef then continued on his way down the road. When his ass became numb, he stopped and this time he seemed to drift off in a restless sleep. When he woke it was getting dark, so he made a pit stop for himself, then was back on the road again. 

As the interstate directed him toward DC, he felt almost homesick, which was odd for him. He had never had a 'home' as most would call it, and certainly never a home state. He sighed though in familiar contentment as the signs directed him onto I-70 East. Shivers of excitement ran through him as he neared Virginia. Even if he didn't find who he wanted to find alive, he could take it if at least one other person was out there. Anyone, even one of the Elders of the Consortium. He shuddered at that, thinking he would probably end up killing one of the Elders even if he would be alone for eternity. For all he knew, he was in hell and this was his punishment. 

When he finally entered Virginia, he knew it was hitting him. He was alone. This was either a hell or punishment or whatever. All he knew was, in the pit of his stomach, that no one else was alive. He felt cold and dead inside. Driving past a place he had stayed a few times, an empty shack, he didn't even bother stopping. He continued on. If he were alone, he would damn well find a place more suitable to the 'King of the World' as he suddenly dubbed himself. Even if he had no one to show it off to, he was happy with his self-proclaimed title and he was going to keep it. 

Heading straight to the Ritz Carlton in DC, he didn't even bother to stop at where he had originally intended. He drove up to the front entrance and left his car there. Finding the doors open, he entered and looked at the luxurious surroundings and almost gave pause, thinking he didn't really belong here. He sneered at that thought, wanting to laugh at himself for being a fool. Grabbing a key to a room on the top floor from behind the counter, thinking that if he was going to rot in a hell world all alone, he was going to do it in style, he moved purposely forward then stopped when he realized he would have to walk the steps. He shrugged and did just that, going slower as he finally reached the top level. He paused to catch his breath, then grabbed the door and entered. Finding the room number, he laughed at himself for being an idiot when he realized he hadn't needed the key. All the rooms were electronically coded but without electricity, the doors were not secure. He shook his head then entered the first door to his right. It was as luxurious as he always imagined it. He went to the bed and flopped down on it. Feeling as if he was floating, he let himself drift off. 

When he woke, it was getting dark outside. He had no way of knowing how long he had slept, not having checked the time before he fell asleep. He smelled a stale musty odor and realized it was himself. 

"Fuck, no more hot showers!" he moaned. 

Trying to think of a way he could heat water, his stomach rumbled, reminding him of another reason to return to the bottom floor. He sighed. He was getting tired of jerked beef. He wondered what he could find in the kitchen then grumbled about getting a room on the top floor. Never again! He would stick with the bottom floor from now on! Before he made the trek downstairs, he spotted a small fridge he hadn't noticed before and opened it. Inside were small complimentary bottles of alcohol. He popped one open and drank. That hit the spot. Deciding to check out the view, he went over to the balcony and was amazed at what he was able to see. He nearly fell over the side, though, when he thought he saw movement along a street a few blocks over. Maybe it was an animal, he thought, but then he hadn't remembered a single animal the entire time he was driving, not even a bird. There wasn't a single sound anywhere. 

He would definitely take a drive later, still needing to see for himself if he was really alone. Still feeling his gun at his ankle, he knew if there was someone out there, it would be better that he was armed than not. 

A silly notion struck him as he thought of who could possibly be on the planet besides himself, he screamed at the top of his voice, "HELLO!!" 

He coughed. His voice was too low for anyone to hear and he was too far up anyway. He sighed, leaving the balcony, his empty belly protesting the liquid breakfast he'd had. Itching behind his ear, missing a hot shower, he let his eyes close, remembering how a lover used to itch behind his ears and his leg would shake like a dog's. He smiled at the memory, but it gradually turned into a frown, knowing he may never have another lover. To push that thought away he started down the stairs. 

By the time Krycek reached the ground floor he desperately wanted food and a bath. Finding the kitchen, and the refrigerator contents still fresh, he made himself a salad and a couple of sandwiches. He noticed with relief that the stove was gas, so after he finished eating, he put a pot of water on to heat so he could wash. 

The room was getting darker, and after a quick search, he found a flashlight, candles and matches in a side drawer. He lit several candles until the room was warmed with a soft glow. 

"How romantic," he snarked to himself. 

As he waited for the water to heat in the quiet room, he realized that his thoughts had unconsciously swelled to fill the silence. A sudden fear struck him: what if there were still aliens still on the planet? Knowing that the lights were probably not visible from outside, he still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that someone or something would notice. He shuddered, thinking of the windows in the guest rooms upstairs, and decided to find a place on the ground floor to bunk for the night. 

Krycek removed the boiling water from the stove, added cold water from the sink and mixed in some dish soap. He grinned at how lemony fresh he would be, then frowned, thinking that there may never be anyone to share the joke with. He shrugged off that thought; having spent much of his life alone or in lonely situations this situation wasn't that different. Except it was. He began to wonder if he was a human rat, left on the earth to wander like a rat in a maze, testing how he acted in this new situation. His control started to slip and he began to quiver, then he couldn't stop himself; he began to cry. He would never be free, never live a normal life. Standing completely nude in a poorly lit hotel kitchen, Krycek slid to the floor and sobbed. 

After his tears stopped, he shook himself and rose. Dressing, he left the kitchens in search of a place to rest for the night. He found a sofa and curled up with the flashlight and a book. Surely the history of French Cajun cooking would put him to sleep. 

* * *

He awoke with a snort. He didn't remember falling asleep, but learning how far you can stretch crawdads in a recipe probably did it. His back protesting the way he had lain on the sofa, he grumbled as he stretched, getting the kinks out, then yawned. He was very happy to see light coming through the windows, so he turned off the flashlight. 

Grabbing some food from the kitchen, he ate quickly then decided to explore this barren landscape. With the daylight, he could face a few unknowns. He definitely was curious about what he had seen from the balcony yesterday. 

Playing it safe, thinking that if there were someone or something out there, he took the car rather than hoofing it. Keeping the small revolver on the seat beside him for easy access, he made his way to the spot where he saw movement the day before. All looked clear. The sun was shining brightly, making this nice spring day seem all the more eerie for the fact that no one was around to appreciate it. There wasn't even the sound of birds. He wondered how in the world could all animals, birds and people be gone, but the plants still be intact? He didn't like the thoughts that arose to answer that question so he squelched it, letting the sound of the engine, soft as it was, take over his attention. The noise would be loud to anyone or anything nearby which would deter an animal but certainly not a human...then he thought again. Another human left on the planet would be afraid to hear a car because the person wouldn't know who or what was driving it. 

He drove around aimlessly, getting only small satisfaction from not having to obey any sort of traffic law. He then remembered he'd had a specific destination in mind when he left North Dakota, but he hadn't even thought about going there since he arrived in DC. He didn't know how long he debated, having ignored his watch when before it was apart of his daily routine. Finally making a decision, the best place would be where he may actually find some answers, so he headed towards Mulder's apartment. 

When he drove up to the building it seemed foreboding. He cursed, realizing he didn't bring the flashlight, then searched in the glove compartment and found a penlight. Way too small, he went to the nearest gas station and grabbed a large flashlight and batteries and tested it before returning to Mulder's old haunt. Just outside the building he debated with himself again, wondering if finding out that Mulder was gone was worth the effort. The very notion that he may still smell Mulder in the room was incentive enough. A spark of arousal nearly drove out the fear he had, so he took a step, then another. In no time, he was standing in front of Mulder's apartment door, thinking he could almost smell the agent through the door. He shook his head, trying to get rid of such fanciful thoughts before taking the knob. He froze-the door was locked. Then he nearly laughed out loud at himself. Mulder probably was not at home when the invasion happened, so the door would be locked. 

Grumbling when he had to return to the car and find the proper tools to pick the lock, he searched for the nearest hardware store. When he found one he was able to grab the tools he needed, using the flashlight where the sun didn't reach, and quickly returned to the apartment. He shook his head, thinking Mulder was as difficult as ever, even after he was gone. 

Making quick work of it, he was inside and breathing the definite scent of Fox Mulder deeply into his lungs, becoming giddy. He shut the door, hoping the smell would not escape, and went over to the couch. The scent was strongest there. He lay face down, just breathing in the agent's smell. A part of him was wondering what he was doing smelling a man who was never coming back. This was a waste of time, a part of him debated, though that was ridiculous; he had all the time in the world. What else should he be doing that was better or more important? Nothing, he finally decided. This was heavenly. The front of his trousers was wet with precum having been hard since he entered the apartment. Fuck, just the scent of Mulder was turning him on. He felt like a teenager sniffing a girl's panties for the first time. 

He turned on his back, relieving some of the pressure on his erection. Carefully lowering the zipper, he moaned softly as his cock popped out. He licked his palm, then spread the precum around before taking himself in his fist. Closing his eyes, he let the memory of Mulder and his smell surround his senses. He moaned again as he slowly ran his hands softly up and down his shaft, wishing it was Mulder, fascinated by the first male member other than his own in his hand. 

"Oh, god, baby, yeah, faster, Fox, yeah that's it." His hand went faster, his fingers gripping just right, squeezing at the right time. Relaxing when he was getting too close, he murmured, "Softer, baby, I am going to cum too soon." 

He reached up with his free hand and began to tweak his nipples as he groaned. "Oh, baby, you can touch me anywhere. But don't stop, don't stop." 

He arched his back as his balls drew up, his hand working his cock faster, and he suddenly tensed, then wailed, "FOX!" 

His toes tried to curl as he came all over his belly and the sofa. He was not aware that someone had entered the room and was standing there as he spurt all over. When he opened his eyes, he gasped loudly. There stood the genuine article, Fox Mulder, FBI agent, in the flesh. 

"Krycek?" asked Mulder. 

They both stared at each other, not believing that the other was just there, right in front of each other. 

"Mulder?" Krycek croaked. "Is it really you?" 

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Krycek. You were left behind as well?" 

"Left behind?" Krycek wiped his hand on his trousers, trying to process what he saw before him. 

Mulder shook his head. He sighed in frustration. "Yeah, you were just a trigger. You wouldn't have known anything about the real plans of the Consortium." 

Krycek just stared at Mulder, too overwhelmed to speak. 

"We were left behind. The grays took nearly all the living creatures on the surface of the planet, but I assume they didn't get everyone. Some of us lurk in dark corners," Mulder explained. He didn't seem at all surprised to find Krycek in his apartment and on his sofa, jerking off. 

Krycek finally found his voice. "I was-I was left in an empty silo, Mulder. In North Dakota. They may have thought I was going to die, I really don't know. All I know is that I woke up and no one was around." 

He looked sheepishly at Mulder. "I thought that it was some form of p-punishment or something. I thought I was the only one left on the planet." 

Mulder nodded. "I thought you were left in one of those silos." 

Krycek gasped. "You thought I was in...why didn't you -" 

"We couldn't. We tried, but it was too late." 

"How did you escape from the invasion?" asked Krycek. 

"I didn't realize I was escaping from anything. I was locked in the basement of some government lab. Only after the electricity was cut off was I able to escape. I don't know who locked me in there, but I suppose I would be taken now if I hadn't been. Whoever did it lured me there under the belief that I could stop the invasion of the planet. Once I was inside the lab, they added some kind of gas in the air that knocked me out soundly. I didn't wake up until most of the planet was evacuated." 

"Are you sure we aren't alone?" 

"I am fairly certain some people managed to escape. My escape was planned, though." 

Somehow knowing that there were others on the planet besides himself made Alex breathe easier. He smiled. "I am so happy to see you, Mulder. I thought I would never see another person again." 

"There are a lot of unanswered questions I have for you, Krycek. But I think that can wait. First, you can tell me what in the world were you doing on my sofa jerking off and calling out my name?" 

Krycek flushed and Mulder nearly laughed out loud. Seeing an assassin and traitor blushing was a rare sight indeed. 

"I-I guess as a psychologist it's fairly obvious. I have wanted you for a long time, Mulder. Ever since I was introduced to you, I have wanted you. And this was long before I was trained as an FBI agent." 

Mulder looked curiously at Krycek and asked, "You were raised in some sort of Consortium-controlled environment?" 

"Well, in one of the Consortium's own instant-neighborhoods. We never stayed for long in any given household. The only thing that kept me sane was that I was allowed to have friends and go to school, but none of us ever knew we were all Consortium controlled...at least the children didn't know." 

Mulder just seemed to absorb it and then blinked. "You're attracted to me?" 

Krycek nodded. "Yeah, I've been attracted to you for a long time, Mulder." 

Mulder moved closer to Krycek and then whispered, his face right next to Alex's, "I'm attracted to you too, Alex." 

The name sent a shiver down his spine and he nearly fainted when Mulder pressed his lips to Alex's. 

**TBC**

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
